Nightcralwer and the demon
by elfofdeath
Summary: Part 5 of Xmen: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga.Morning star Pls read see who morning star is.
1. If We Meet

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga.

If We Meet

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Comment: Who is tormenting Kurt, and why dose he want to meet our favourite elf?

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Even though the charters are not mine. The morning star name and charter is mine so don't steal. This story is check by Daredevil and will take time to be put up.

Nightcrawler And The Demon- part 1

Scene: Professor Xavier's Institute for the Gifted

_Is this were he is? Is he looking for me?_

Kurt lay in his sheets tossing and turning in a horrific dream.

Kurt is running on all fours, surrounded by sulphur, brimstone, and fire.

Kurt was in a panic, running wearing his uniform. Kurt looked back and saw a shadow move past him.

**"Run, demon,"** a voice whispers in his ear.

Kurt runs on the brimstone ground.

"_Why are you running Kurt?"_ another voice whispers.

Kurt jumps over a lava pit. The shadow appears beside him.

_**"Keep running, just like you always have."**_ the stern voice whispered.

Kurt keeps running as the shadow follows.

"_What are you running from Kurt?"_ Another voice asks.

"I don't know, but it wants me dead." Kurt replies, still running.

"**I don't want to you dead. I want you to suffer."** The stern voice explains appearing in front of Kurt.

Kurt runs toward it, growling.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt shouts hatefully.

The shadow wraps itself around Kurt.

Kurt screams loudly.

"**Try to run from me now, Nightcrawler."** The shadow voice echoes loudly.

Kurt screams silently and slowly, as his face is covered by the shadow.

Kurt woke screaming loudly.

His body was covered in sweat. He wiped his forehead, panting as the door opened.

Logan slammed open the door to Kurt's room.

"What's wrong, Elf?" He asked, raspy voiced.

Kurt stood up panting, and ran to his balcony.

Kurt grabbed the railing, breathing more and more slowly.

Logan grabbed his shoulder, and Kurt looked up.

"Are you all right?" Logan asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I am now. Just a bad dream." Kurt panted more than a little shocked.

"Your screaming woke me up, Elf. Must've been one hell of a dream."

"Ja, it was. The bad dream, it was nightmare. I was been chased by this shadow...It followed me through fire. I was running on brimstone. I ran toward it, the shadow. The shadow...consumed me." Kurt explained shocked.

Kurt was very obviously shaken. Logan nodded, understanding.

"Why did I have this nightmare? Why was I being chased?" Kurt asked.

'Stop asking questions when you already know the answer to.' A stern voice replied slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked Logan.

Logan looked at Kurt, confused.

"I didn't say anything, Elf." Logan slowly replied.

"Then who...?" Kurt asked, confused.

'You already know who, Kurt.' The stern voice replied strongly, coldly.

Kurt grabbed his head.

"Just go Logan, I'm sure it just my brain playing tricks." Kurt reassured himself.

Logan walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Kurt walked back into his room, slowly and weakly.

"Kurt? Why do you run from your demons?" The stern voice asked, boldly.

Kurt turned around, but saw no one in the room.

"Who are you? Why are you tormenting me?" Kurt asked angrily.

"The question you should ask is, 'Why am I even here for you?'" The stern voice replied.

Kurt turned around again, but still no one was there.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked, trembling.

"Simple, Kurt. To invite you to meet me in person." The stern voice chuckled softly.

"Meet you, but where?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find me at Bayville's old Church, Kurt, if and when you come." The stern voice man gently explained Kurt jumped in fear as he felt a breeze against him.

The shadow rushed past him quickly. Kurt watched as it stood on his balcony disappearing.

When it had disappeared, Kurt lay on his bed, sighing. He closed his eyes slowly.

'Maybe I should go meet this shadow that hunts my dreams and ask it, why does it do this? Kurt thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_ Who was that? Why was he after Kurt? I must go and find out more._

Early the next morning, Kurt Wagner stood outside the old Bayville's catholic Church.

Kurt remembered been told by Professor Xavier.

'The old church was abandoned and a new church was build to replace the broken down one.'

The broken church, which Professor Xavier had told him about, that church was right in front of his eyes.

He looked up at the broken stained glass windows and the old nailed shut wooden door, Kurt teleported into the church. He saw an altar with burring candles around it, and ancient pews. Kurt looked at the burring candles someone, or something, was here.

Kurt walked in the dark church. The only light was the candle, and the small amount that Shawn through the broken glass of the windows.

Kurt looked around for something, anything.

"I'm glad you came." The stern voice said softly.

Kurt looked were he thought the voice came form Kurt saw the shadow.

The shadow standing in front of the altar.

Kurt crossed his arms, shaken, and looking at the shadow's pure yellow eyes.

"You are the shadow? The shadow that torments me in all of my dreams?" Kurt asked softly.

The shadow moved in the candlelight slightly.

Kurt saw his red skin for a second, but the shadow moved into darkness once more.

"I am the thing that hunts your dreams. I am the one who makes you run. I want you to suffer." The stern voiced shadow explained wickedly.

Kurt looked shocked, shaken.

"Why?" He asked.

The shadow laughed, walking in the little light again.

It was red skinned with pure yellow eyes, with little red horns, and short brown hair. He had one hand in which he held a sword. It had a red cloak other were his right arm should be, he wore a golden necklace around his neck, the rest of his clothing hidden by the shadow of darkness.

Kurt looked shocked "You are a Demon " Kurt accused boldly.

The man laughed.

"Oh yes I am a demon. You see I tormented your dreams to bring you hear." The stern voiced man explained chucking.

"You tricked me into coming hear!" Kurt shouted shocked

Kurt felt breezes of air go past him, felt a hand on his neck as his vision blurred.

"Why are you doing this to me demon? What reason do you have?" Kurt asked, choking.

Kurt fell forward onto the cold floor. "I have my reasons, oh 'Margali's little angel.'" The stern voiced man laughed.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt a mighty pain in his head.

_Margali. That Kurt's friend. His would be foster mother. What dose she have to do with this demon torment of my child? _

The demon man laughed, laying Kurt on the altar and holding his chest.

The demon laughed as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A small 'poof' was the last noise Kurt heard in the normal world.

To be continued...

Next: Limbo.


	2. The winding way

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga.

The Winding Way

Disclaimer: Not mine. Morning star name and charter is though. Don't Steal

Comment: Who took Kurt?

Rating: PG/ 12

Nightcrawler and the Demon- part 2

Kurt opened his eyes. He was on a grey floor. His three-fingered hands chained to his feet.

Kurt closed his eyes again, remembering the pain in his chest and that sound. Poof.

Kurt remembered those; the last sounds he heard before he lost his battle to stay awake.

Kurt heard laughter. The same laughter as that demon.

The demon who had kidnapped him.

Why did he do it? Kurt didn't know, but it had something to do with Margali Szardos.

Margali Szardos the woman who he wished to be his forster mother.

_Why did he take the boy? I know she's here in Germany somewhere. _

An ancient wagon that lay within a circus for all of God's creatures, Mutant and Human. This trailer belonged to a sorceress, whose name was Margali Szardos.

Margali looked in a crystal ball with tears in her eyes, seeing a Kurt Wagner lying on a floor somewhere in the nine circles of hell.

Margali Szardos' eyes shimmered like gold, Her long blond hair hung down her back. The folds of her red dress framed her shape nicely as she floated in the trailer. Margali was a skinny woman who body wasn't well muscled, her fingers thin and bony as she held the crystal ball in her soft hands.

"Why did he take him, Margali?" A male's voice asked beside her.

"What does this have to do with you, and Kurt?" the voice asked again.

"Who is the demon that took Kurt?" The man questioned, stepping into the light.

The man was red-skinned, his hair black, with spikes in; he had pure yellow eyes and a moustache. He wore silver amour all over his well-muscled body, and a black cloak.

"The demon that took Kurt is called Belasco.

Belasco is the ruler of one of the nine circles of hell. A place called, Limbo. " Margali explained relaxed.

Margali Szardos placed her crystal ball on her table the images disappearing.

"Why, though? Why take Kurt? What purpose would that serve an Imp?" The man asked slowly.

"Simple, Azazel. To get to me." Margali replied sadly.

"Why would Belasco use Kurt to get to you?" Azazel enquired slowly.

"My family has safe guarded the mystical path knowing as the Winding Way for decades.

Belasco walks this path, among others.

Belasco, for years, has wanted my family's place on the Winding Way. He will use Kurt to force me to give up my place, to give him custody of the Winding Way. " Margali sobbed slowly.

"You're not thinking about giving it up, are you? There must be a way to get to Limbo. We just need to find a way to get there. Then we can rescue Kurt, and you won't have to give up your place on the Winding Way to Belasco the Imp" Azazel explained softly.

"Really Azazel, you think so?" Margali asked, hopeful.

"I know so Margali." Azazel boldly says.

_The question is now is 'how do we get there and rescue Kurt?' The Imp probably knows we're coming. We need a plan. _

"planning a rescue, oh how sweet of Margali." Belasco's stern voice rang louldly.

Kurt opened his eyes. He lay on the floor, moaning.

"The demon lord Azazel is coming too. This shall be fun." Belasco laughed gently.

"Margali? Tell me, please, demon, what does she have to do with your torment of me?" Kurt begged, looking at Belasco.

Belasco laughed, standing form his throne slowly, his red cloak dropped to the floor, and his clothes crumpled as he knelt to Kurt's level.

"It has every thing to with her." Belasco whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked down at his hands. They were chained. Kurt tried to teleport free, but found he couldn't.

"Oh, don't try teleporting to your dimension, or wherever you're trying teleport to. I blocked your 'powers' as soon as we arrived." Belasco laughed, standing up.

Kurt growled, kneeling.

"She'll stop you, she won't let you hurt me." Kurt yelled boldly.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt you. You see, I walk a path called the Winding Way, the one your 'mother' Margali safeguards. You are just a pawn in my plan to lead her here to Limbo, so I can take her place." Belasco laughed, sitting on his throne.

"It won't work. Margali will defeat you." Kurt shouted weakly.

" Margali will fail, and when I have her place on the Winding Way, all thanks to you, Kurt. You will be the perfect slave." Belasco laughed, as Kurt lay down crying.

_Hold on, Kurt. We are coming to Limbo, to save you. Even if it does mean I die for the safety of the Winding Way. _

To be continued

Next: Azazel and Margali, and The 'Soul Sword' make its debut in my stories.


	3. Soul sword

X-men: Evolution. The Morning star Saga. 

'Soul sword'

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Comment: The weapon that can take your soul.

Rating: PG/ 12

Nightcrawler And The Demon- part 3

Kurt Wagner sat with his hand's and his legs chained to the throne. The demon who had chained him to the throne was Belasco. Belasco sat looking into a rock that had purple smoke around it, the purple smoke had images in it of two people. Belasco smiled showing white fangs, his red skinned face alight with happiness; his short brown hair lay above his dark red horns. Belasco wore a red cloak, a red top, and trousers, he held in his left hand a gleaming silver sword.  
Margali Szardos was a beautiful woman once, now a demon sorceress. Margali Szardos dark green hair flowed over her pure yellow eyes, her light green skin was mostly covered by a red dress. "What are you looking for?" Azazel's surly voice asked loudly Azazel the demon lord, Azazel knows every demon, and where every demon should belong. Azazel had red skin, with spiky black hair, his eyes pure yellow; he held a giant sword in his right hand. Azazel wore sliver amour all other his body and a black cloak on his back.  
"I'm looking for a spell that will get us to Limbo safely." Margali answered softly Margali was smiling as she held a spell book tightly.  
Margali Szardos sat reading her spell book, as Azazel stood bored.  
"You know what a vengeance oath is Azazel?" Margali asked sternly  
"Sort of." Azazel answered unsurely  
"It's a promise. We vow on our lives to Kurt's, if he gets hurt or he dies. We must take vengeance for him." Margali explained shapely  
"Yes I see, but what dose this have to do with us getting to Limbo?" Azazel asked annoyed  
"We'll need your family blood. Blood mush be shed for use to get to Limbo. Your blood is familiar to Kurt's your oath to the portal should grant us safe passage." Margali explained gradually Azazel smiled gently as Margali handed him a dagger.

"AH, they've found a way to Limbo." Belasco laughed gently Kurt looked up form the ground toward the purple smoke seeing Margali and a red demon.  
"I can't wait to see your face when I kill them." Belasco smirked turning to Kurt,  
Kurt narrowed his eyes angrily.  
"My 'mother' will defeat you, she is the most powerful sorceress on 'The Winding Way' DEMON." Kurt shouted angrily  
"Yes. Margali usually is the most powerful sorceress, but I have a weapon that can defeat her; and that demon lord father of yours, Azazel." Belasco gloated proudly  
"What weapon could you posses that could defeat my 'mother?' " Kurt asked nervously  
"The weapon I posses is called the soul sword. It is the weapon that I will use to take your soul, and turn you into my perfect slave." Belasco laughed loudly  
Belasco smiled as he stood from his throne. Belasco knelt by Kurt's side and flicked his red tail. Kurt steered as the red tail as is unties Belasco's golden necklace.  
"Here child a relic, a present to show the world you're my slave." Belasco explained gently Kurt struggled as Belasco placed the golden necklace on his neck.  
"I will not be your slave Demon!" Kurt shouted in fear as Belasco laughed standing his tail disappearing under his red cloak.  
"Oh, little one you will be my slave. After I make you watch the deaths of those you hold dear, your hatred will be pure enough for me to turn you into my slave." Belasco explained wickedly, Kurt closed his eyes slowly.  
"They'll win you'll see." Kurt quietly said, Belasco smiled sitting on his throne.

Azazel spilled his blood on the floor of Margali's Caravan.  
"I swear on my life and the life of Kurt Wagner." Azazel slowly enchanted Margali's hand glowed green as a yellow pentagram appeared on the floor.  
"I swear if Kurt Wagner is killed or hurt that I shall take vengeance." Azazel paused for a breath  
"I swear that who ever shall hurt Kurt Wagner will die themselves." Azazel mumbled angrily Margali's portal opened wide. Margali and Azazel were surrounded in a white light they disappeared slowly.

_Now we mush fight whatever stands in our way in Limbo. Whatever it takes I will save Kurt, even if I have to die trying. Kurt will be saved._

To be continued

Next: S'ym

A/N (The pentagram a 5 sided star with a circle around.)


	4. S'ym

X-men: Evolution. ThE Morning Star Saga. 

S'ym

Disclaimer: Not Mine Comment: Margali and Azazel Vs S'ym Rating: PG/12

Nightcrawler And The Demon- part 4

**Limbo is a place out off time, and out off space. Limbo is ruled by the demon imp named Belasco and he as taken an earthly mutant demon Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler.**

Kurt Wagner sat quietly on the floor of Belasco thorn room. Kurt's hands were tied to Belasco's thorn. Kurt wore a ripped red top, and loses blue baggy trousers, around Kurt's neck was a golden chain to mark him a Belasco slave. Kurt was silent fearing his future, a further in with he would be Belasco slave. Kurt can't allow that to happen he won't let it happen.  
'Be strong.' Kurt thought to him self.  
Belasco sat in his thorn looking into purple smock smiling.

The plane of Limbo shuck a green light appeared upon it. Margali Szardos and Azazel appeared out of the green light.  
"Ah, so this is Limbo Belasco's prison." Azazel knowingly said.  
Margali smiled looking up at the castle a short walk away form them,  
"You know were all demons belong don't you Azazel?" Margali asked softly "Yes I am a demon lord, I know were all demons belong and were there places are on my world." Azazel replied surly "Yes you know were all demons belong but you don't know were you belong. You don't even know if my child belong on the earthly plane are with you in 'Brimstone.' " Margali Szardos shouted annoyed Azazel looked at Margali angrily.  
"Not all is clear to me Margali. All I know is that Kurt was born to bring the light to the world of darkness. We both know that." Azazel explained slowly

"Such a same they're fighting. Perfect." Belasco smugly laughed Kurt looked up into the purple smock with hope in his eyes. Kurt saw Margali and Azazel.  
"S'ym stand forward." Belasco ordered shapely a purple demon appeared, S'ym had one horn on the middle of his head, he wore black shorts, and a black jacket. S'ym also had clawed fingers and toes.  
Kurt looked up shock.  
"Please, would you deal with our trespassers." Belasco ordered softly "Sure boss." S'ym hissed loudly S'ym walked off laughing Kurt looked at Belasco angrily as he turned to him smiling.  
"So my slave. What do you thing of their chance against S'ym?" Belasco asked wickedly Kurt closed his eyes "They'll defeat him and you. I'll will not be your slave." Kurt shouted angrily Belasco narrowed his pure yellow eyes extending his 'soul sword'  
"You dear talk to your master that way Kurt." Belasco shouted angrily Belasco raised his sword slashing Kurt arm quickly.  
Kurt cried out in pain as his arm started to bleed. Kurt warped his tail around the wound.  
"That will teach you some repeat slave." Belasco yelled angrily Kurt closed his eyes in pain lying on the floor weeping.  
Belasco laughed walking out the thorn room.

Azazel grabbed his arm as he dropped his sword.  
"That imp hurting Kurt... I can feel his pain." Azazel yelled shapely Margali looked up seeing a purple demon drop form the castle "Azazel we'll have to worry about Kurt later, we have to worry about our selves." Margali quickly explained S'ym ran toward Margali and Azazel.  
"S'ym" Azazel whisper softly Margali hand shawn green. Margali whispered an enchantment and shocked S'ym.  
Azazel picked up his sword running forward cutting s'ym's legs.  
"Now Margali send him back." Azazel shouted loudly Margali hands turned green as her eyes turned pure yellow.  
"S'ym return to the fowl pit that created you." Margali shouted angrily S'ym disappeared into a black pit.  
"Nooooooo! Any were but..." S'ym shouted S'ym was gone and Margali sighed running to Azazel side.  
"Are you all right." Margali asked gently "Fine I'm weak that's all." Azazel replied panting Margali and Azazel looked up seeing Belasco.  
"Face it Milord Azazel, Margali. Morning star is mine." Belasco shouted diabolically Belasco smiled as he walked back into the castle.  
Margali helped Azazel up.  
"If he can turn Kurt to his side Azazel." Margali paused shocked "Then morning star will bring darkness to the world in steed of light." Azazel replied shocked "We much get in the castle and save Kurt, the only bringer of light in our world of darkness."

In Belasco thorn room Kurt looked up into the purple smock weakly "Help me 'mother'." Kurt weakly whisper

To be concluded.

Next: Morning star.


	5. Morning Star

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga. 

Morning star

Disclaimer: Not Mine Comment: I am morning star!  
Rating: PG/12

Nightcrawler and the demon- part 5

Kurt Wagner sat head against Belasco thorn. Kurt right arm was bleeding from a wound that Belasco had caused him. Kurt heard a heavy step coming toward him.  
"Wake up, my slave. They are hear, its time that you watch those you love DIE!" Belasco sternly laughed  
Kurt looked up at Belasco hatefully  
"I will not see them die, they will win. I will not become like you. " Kurt boldly explained  
Belasco pulled Kurt off the floor. "Once your anger is at it purest.You will be mine Morning Star." Belasco explained angrily  
Kurt looked confused, as he was forced into Belasco thorn.  
Kurt felt his hands tied to Belasco thorn.  
"Why did you call me Morning star?" Kurt asked weakly Kurt unwrapped his tail form his wound weakly  
"You are destined to bring light to the world of darkness. Kurt, but once I pierce your soul andchanged what you hold dear. You shallbecomethedarkness to light. You Kurt will be my slave as you bring darkness instead of light." Belasco replied truthfully Kurt looked at Belasco shocked.  
"What are you saying? What do you mean by I am the bringer of the light?" Kurt asked trembling  
"I am saying descendant of Lucifer. You are the new Morning Star, and I will control you through my 'Soul sword.' "  
Kurt closed his eyes sadly  
"I am Morning star the bringer of light. " Kurt softly whispered Belasco smiled widely holding his 'soul sword'  
"The time nears, my slave. Enjoy freedom while you can." Belasco laughed loudly Kurt looked up sadly.

Margali Szardos held Azazel up in Belasco.  
"What's wrong why are you weak?" Margali asked concerned Azazel smiled holding his sword.  
"Kurt is weak. My blood vow makes me weak as well." Azazel explained weakly  
"I wont be mush help to you Margali." Azazel sadly explained "I wont need mush help. Just make sure Kurt is all right." Margali angrily ordered Azazel stood on his own as they neared Belasco layer.

"They defeated S'ym, Kurt. They deceive an chance to fight me." Bleasco slowly explained  
Belasco turned away form Kurt. Kurt pulled at his 'Magik' chains. Kurt so wanted to escape truly but his powers were been blocked.  
"Bringer of darkness just like your grandfather." Belasco whisper lowly Belasco raised his sword turning to Kurt.  
"Now you will be mine. Morning Star." Belasco laughed loudly

Margali and Azazel burshed through Belasco chamber door.  
Belasco turned his sword to Kurt's chest.  
"Your to late Milord Azazel, Margali." Belasco laughed loudly Belasco didn't even turn he drew his sword up.  
Kurt panicked looking at Margali and Azazel.  
"Help me 'Mother!' " Kurt begged loudly  
Azazel teleported by Kurt sided and ported Kurt free of his chains. Azazel held Kurt panting.  
"Now Margali!" Azazel shouted angrily  
Margali Szardos shot a green aura at Belasco's 'Soul Sword.' Belasco dropped his 'Soul sword' in pain.  
"Oh, I am sorry did you need that." Margali angrily shouted  
Margali grabbed the 'Soul sword,' and blasted Belasco with her empowered 'Magik'  
"I should kill you for hurting Kurt. For trying to control Morning starts powers as your own." Margali angrily shouted Azazel stood holding Kurt.  
"No Margali!" Kurt begged softly  
"He right Margali. Just leave him we have Kurt back." Azazel weakly explained Margali dropped the 'Soul sword' shocked walking to Azazel, and Kurt.  
Margali expanded a green pentogram the three disappear.  
Belasco laughed grabbing the soul sword it glowed white.

Margali appeared out side Xavier institutes for the gifted. Margali appeared with Azazel, who was holding Kurt.  
"Thank you, Margali, and thank you who ever you are." Kurt said weakly  
"Kurt, I am Azazle. You'll know some day what you're meant to do as Morning start." Azazel explained strongly  
Kurt looked at Margali slowly "That the second time I've herd that. Am I really Morning star? The new bringer of light?" Kurt asked slowly  
"Yes. You are the grandson of Lucifer,for you are the new Morning star. " Margali explained softly  
"How ist that possible, that would mean..." Kurt paused looking at Azazel  
"That would mean. My father is Lucifer son." Kurt explained shocked Azazel smiled looking at Margali  
"Your right Kurt. Lucifer was my father." Azazel explained kindly  
"Dose that mean you're my father?" Kurt asked gently Margali smiled at Azazel and Kurt  
"Yes I am, but I do not like Lucifer. You became Morning star simply to correct Lucifer pass sins.  
Kurt nodded silently closing his eyes weakly.  
"You should go in side, my son." Margali softly said  
"Yes I should." Kurt sadly whisper  
Azazel stood beside Margali as Kurt teleported into the Xavier institute.  
Margali grabbed Azazel arm "Do you think Morning star will be safe Margali?" Azazel asked surly  
"Off cause he will after all he had an extended family to protect him. After all Kurt bring light to the world of darkness." Margali explained gently Margali and Azazel disappear in a green light.

Belasco held his 'soul sword' out. A white light appeared in front of Belasco "Stand forward my slave." Belasco laughed loudly  
There stood a blue furred demon, with pointed blue ears, dark blue hair, pure yellow eyes, clawed three finger, and tows. He wore a golden chain with no top, and torn trousers. Belasco laughed putting his hand on the creature's shoulders.  
"Now tell me your name slave." Belasco ordered  
"I am Nightcrawler the bringer of darkness." the creature laughed wildly

Kurt removed the golden chain on his neck throwing it out the window. Kurt sighed holding his arm.  
'Soon Morning star you will learn what you are meant to do as morning star.' Azazel voice rang on Kurt thoughts.  
"Yes soon." Kurt sighed fallen to sleep on his bed.

_Morning Star is the bringer of light to the world of darkness. How many more will try to make my only light into a creator of darkness? How may people much I stop from making the light of this world fade to darkness?  
How long will it take for Morning star to shine his light on this world once more?_

The End?  
A/n Next we find out about how Kurt became Morning star.. dd.


End file.
